


Man's Best Friend

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Puppy Play, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami Zayn is feeling beat up – of course it's thanks to Kevin Owens. Kevin is always hurting him, even when he's not there. Luckily for Sami, Adrian Neville is there, wearing his collar, perfect delightful company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> All the fault of APgeeksout who inspired it with a comment :)

 

 

 

 

Sami's jaw ached; Kevin had made sure of that. A lot of Sami ached, thanks to Kevin. Not a new feeling but Sami still wasn't used to it. He tried, he got on with his job, his lifelong passion, God he loved it – an amazing match, the crowd behind him. But there was always a cut too, a loss, because of Kevin; Kevin not being there, Kevin being there. They'd started this journey together and they'd always said...well, they'd said a lot of things and Kevin kept breaking them and no matter how times he did, when he started behaving like he used to way back when, Sami always listened.

 

Some things never changed.

 

Sami sat down heavily, rubbing a hand across his sore face. It felt later than it was. He was thinking about taking a bath maybe when there was a quiet but really welcome jingle and Adrian padded into the room on all fours.

 

He immediately made for the couch to rub his body against Sami's legs. Sami smiled and stroked a hand across Adrian's back, something in him easing just at the sight of Adrian like this. Had Adrian known? Or did he need this too?

 

Adrian rested his front feet on the couch cushion by Sami. Sami waited, the silence telling Adrian to settle back down onto the floor for now, though he still looked so adorably eager. Sami couldn't resist rubbing a hand against Adrian's cheek, smiling widely as Adrian licked at his fingers.

 

“All right, come up.”

 

Adrian immediately scrambled, all bright-eyed haste. Sami laughed at the image – Adrian who was so graceful and no wasted movement at all in the ring, letting all of that go, slipping easily into play time so that he was unbridled ragged edges instead. Sami got to see that; Adrian trusted him with it. Sami toed off his shoes as Adrian fumbled ungainly across him, as though trying to cover as much of Sami's lap and torso as possible, all at once. It made Sami's heart swell. He couldn't stop smiling as he let Adrian move as he liked, enduring the occasional elbow because it was making Adrian so happy and making Sami feel the same.

 

It was so simple but felt so good.

 

Adrian rested a front foot high on Sami's chest and licked at Sami's face. Sami hissed – his jaw still hurt and of course Kevin found a way to ruin this as well. Now Adrian was whining softly in his throat. Sami ran a hand down the back of Adrian's head reassuringly.

 

“No, no, it's fine. Just be careful there, all right?”

 

He didn't need to say anymore; Adrian darted forward again and licked Sami's jaw, his touch much gentler now. He never seemed to mind the rasp of Sami's beard, maybe that was part of the appeal? Sami relaxed again into the hot pants of Adrian's breath against his skin, Adrian's weight on his chest, the easy trusting affection. No strings, no pain.

 

Adrian nuzzled down against Sami's chin and neck now, making contented uninhibated noises. When Sami eased a hand over Adrian's mouth, he felt the bite of Adrian's teeth, the youthful need to consume and mark. Sami didn't pull back.

 

They stayed like that for a while, Adrian piled on top of Sami, just the sound of Adrian's breaths or his tongue and teeth against Sami's skin. Sami's jaw still hurt but it didn't seem so overwhelming now, not when Adrian was warm and weighty, pressed against Sami so whole-heartedly. Sami tweaked a hand against Adrian's collar – it was quality leather and looked really good on him.

 

Adrian decided to curl around now, his head on Sami's thighs. He always liked the smell there and was giving that happy sigh-pant that made Sami chuckle. This was what mattered, anything else...Sami nudged those thoughts, the ones that always lingered (the past that was always his present), underneath for now. They were a permanent part of him, he accepted that, he just had to hold tighter to what was more important.

 

Maybe they could go play in the backyard in a bit – Adrian chasing after the rubber balls Sami had stashed for play. Adrian always had energy to burn and being under the sun with him, the kind of feeling that was wrapping around them now, that sounded really really good.

 

Then eventually Adrian would take off the collar and Sami would take a bath and maybe Adrian would join him. Or he'd go work out or watch whatever soccer game was on and they'd have a beer together after and decide what was for dinner. Adrian would be here, awesome company, on two legs or four. Not just a distraction but something, someone, Sami needed, in a way that didn't hurt afterward.

 

He scratched fingers at the back of Adrian's neck and moved down to his ears, watching as Adrian's back feet twitched. He was such a cozy warm sight; Sami wanted to stay in the moment forever.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Adrian preened happily at the praise, in a way he never did at any other time. There was an arrogance, a greed, to him, when he wore his collar. It was almost sweet. Sami laughed softly and didn't move. Not yet.

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
